Anything For Attention
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil has been super busy with his work and youtube career that he has been too busy for any time with Dan. Dan has finally had enough of getting ignored by Phil and takes matters into his own hands.


"Phil! Dinner's ready!" Dan called from the kitchen.

"I'll eat later, too busy!" Phil called down to his boyfriend from the office.

Dan froze in his spot as soon as he heard Phil's voice. It was rather late, around 9pm, and Dan hadn't heard Phil's voice all day. This wasn't the first time this had happened though... it's been like this for the past couple of weeks. Phil was always too busy for Dan anymore, he only cared about his work now. Honestly, Dan understood that Phil had his own life to worry about but... he just wished that Phil would pay a little bit of attention to him.

Since, it's been a couple of weeks since this has been going on... Dan had been figuring out ways that he could get Phil's attention again. Phil spent most of his time now in the office, and sometimes he switched to his bedroom, but mostly the office. Dan always spent his time in the lounge, playing video games whenever he procrastinated. The flat had been quiet lately, and Dan didn't like that one bit. It was usually quiet, but not this quiet.

Dan sighed as he stormed out of the kitchen and went to his bedroom. He stopped as he looked over at the bed and bit his lip slightly as he stared at it.

Dan used to have major stress issues a couple months ago. When Dan was stressed, he used to wet the bed, which was a silly thing to do since he was 23-years-old. Phil had been helping him with getting over this issue, and now it's been a whole month since Dan has wet the bed last, which was a big accomplishment for Dan. Phil was definitely proud of him, and Dan knew that Phil was proud of him as well, which made Dan very happy.

"Do I want to ruin what I've accomplished?" Dan asked himself out loud. He shook his head before he walked out of the bedroom again. Dan had a plan, and he was willing to do anything to get Phil's attention back, because he missed Phil and wanted him back.

Throughout the night, Dan made sure he drank lots of water so that there would be a high chance that he would wet the bed, and he hoped that his little plan would work. Phil would probably be angry with him later, at least he would pay attention to him again.

"This better work-" Dan grumbled as got into bed, at 11pm. Phil usually stayed up later, around 2-3am, and then he would come to bed. When Dan woke up in the morning, Phil would already be up and working again, that's how it's been the past couple weeks.

Less than a couple hours later, Dan woke up and he felt wetness beneath him. Dan couldn't help but smile, and he immediately jumped up from the bed. It was just before 2am, which meant that Phil would be getting to bed soon and he would see the mess Dan made. Dan immediately grabbed a new pair of pajamas and then he made his way to the bathroom; once he got cleaned up and changed, he went to the kitchen to get some water. Though, he probably didn't need anymore after the amount that he had tonight.

It was nearly 10 minutes later when Dan was still in the kitchen.

"_Dan_!" Dan jumped and nearly dropped the glass of water that he was holding as soon as he heard Phil's voice coming from their bedroom. Dan sat his cup down on the counter. He took a deep breath before he finally walked out of the kitchen and then he made his way back towards his bedroom, where Phil was standing beside the bed, holding blankets. "Yes?"

"What the hell is this?" Phil asked as he pointed at the puddle on the bed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Dan mumbled.

"Cut the crap now, Dan! I thought we were over this. You promised you wouldn't do this again," Phil snapped, sighing with frustration as he threw the blankets down on the bed.

Dan flinched as soon as Phil started raising his voice, which was something that he never did really. "I-I'm sorry, okay?" Dan whispered. He tried to walk out of the bedroom but he gasped when Phil pulled him back into the bedroom. "Phil!" Dan yelled with shock.

"No! We're talking about this Dan," Phil warned.

"There's nothing to fucking talk about, okay Phil!" Dan yelled as he finally pulled his arm back from Phil. Even though, part of him didn't want to. That was the first proper touch that he had gotten from Phil in a couple of weeks, and he had missed Phil's touch so much.

"You've been doing so well. Why did you wet the bed again, Dan?" Phil asked.

"Stop talking to me like I'm five," Dan grumbled as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"You know I don't mean to," Phil said, a little more calmer. "What's going on with you lately?"

"What's going on with me late?" Dan asked, a little annoyed.

"Yeah, you've been acting so weird!" Phil exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "Like this-" He pointed over at the bed. "You've wet the bed after being a month clean!"

"Oh my God! You're so fucking clueless, Phil!" Dan almost screamed.

"Well, maybe you should explain this to me so I won't be clueless!" Phil screamed back.

Dan's eyes began to water up as he looked away from Phil. Crying in front of Phil was the last thing that he wanted to do, but he was so upset from being ignored by Phil, that he didn't know how much he could hold this in anymore. Things were stressful, and were getting hard.

"Dan, will you fucking say something to me?" Phil asked angrily.

Dan immediately looked over at Phil. "Oh, so it's totally okay for you to ignore me but I can't ignore you? Is this how things work around here?" He asked.

"What are you even talking about?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

"I did that on purpose!" Dan yelled, pointing at the bed.

"Wh-Why would you do that, Dan?" Phil asked, shocked.

"You've been so busy lately... that you haven't made any time for me. I-I know that you have your own life to worry about and everything... but I just feel like you're ignoring me and I miss you so much. What was I suppose to do?" Dan asked quietly.

"Anything but that," Phil whispered. He grabbed Dan's arm gently and pulled him closer.

"I didn't know what else to do," Dan admitted, letting a few tears fall out of his eyes.

Phil shook his head, immediately feeling guilty because he knew it was his fault that Dan was feeling like this. Phil had been so drowned in his work and career that he hadn't made any time for Dan, which was totally unacceptable. "Dan, I'm so sorry," Phil whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug, holding onto him tightly.

"Phil-" Dan choked on a sob as he hid his face in Phil's chest.

"I love you so much. I love you so, so much Dan," Phil whispered into Dan's ear.

"I'm sorry," Dan cried as Phil held onto him. Phil kissed Dan everywhere that he could to make sure that Dan would feel loved again. "I won't do it again, I promise."

"Hey, shh. Don't apologize, okay? This was my fault, and I swear that I will never ignore you like that again. I don't care how busy I am, I will always make room for you too," Phil said.

It was around 3am when the sheets had finally been changed; and when Dan and Phil were finally going to bed. When Phil walked back into the room, he looked down and chuckled when he saw Dan lying on the floor, and was half asleep. "Bear-" Phil walked over to him and he gently picked him up. Luckily, Dan wasn't heavy at all and Phil had no problem with carrying Dan over to the bed and lying him down. Phil covered Dan up with the blankets, and then he crawled into bed himself, wrapping his arms around Dan, smiling when Dan snuggled into him. It had been a while since they've done this, and Phil honestly missed it.

"I love you," Dan whispered as he looked up at Phil.

"I know, I love you too baby," Phil whispered back to him, and then he kissed Dan's forehead gently. He looked down at Dan and chuckled when he saw Dan was already asleep.


End file.
